One of Those Days
by Kishiro Kitsune
Summary: AU. For 8/13/09 day! Islanders Roxas, Axel, and Demyx decide to hit the mall on the mainland for a day of fun. Later back at the dorm, Axel takes on a rather unique approach to cooking.
1. Dolphins

_**Happy AkuRokuDem day, everyone! **_

I felt the need to at least write something for this day, and so I came up with this.

**One of Those Days**

_1. Dolphins_

"Man, I can't believe it's been a whole year since we were last on this ferry," Demyx remarked, leaning over the balcony to stare down into the water below. He smiled when he saw a couple of dolphins racing alongside of the large boat.

"That's because we never have a reason to go to the mainland," Axel said as he readjusted his black visor. "Why are we going to the mall again? It's not like we can buy anything there since that crap's so expensive."

Roxas turned around to lean his back against the railing and get his face away from the bright sun. He wished he had thought to bring a hat like Axel's. "It's back-to-school week, so there are going to be sales. We might be able to get a few things."

"Great," Axel muttered sarcastically. "That means there are going to be tons of people there. I hate crowds."

"You'll get over it!" Demyx chirped, looking as though he were about ready to climb over the railing to jump in the water and join the dolphins. He liked water far too much. "And it's not like it's the weekend. There shouldn't be too many people. You worry too much." He glanced around to see how many people were around and then put one foot up onto the rail. "Look at the cute dolphins!" he exclaimed, pointing down at the frolicking creatures.

"Are you ignoring me?" Axel demanded as Demyx put another foot onto the railing. His eyes widened comically as he finally realized what Demyx was up to. "Hey! Demyx, get off of the rail!"

"There is no way that is safe…" Roxas muttered, refusing to turn around and look.

"Weeee!"

_SPLASH!_

"_DEMYX!" _Axel roared while Roxas groaned and buried his face in his hands. "Get back up here on the boat! Damn it! Why do you _always _do that?!"


	2. Rainbow Nerds

**One of Those Days**

_2. Rainbow Nerds_

After fishing Demyx out of the ocean, they made it to the Twilight Town Outdoor Mall without further incident. Well, without much further incident. After all, Demyx did proclaim that he wanted to marry the ocean before attempting a second jump into the water. Axel thought fast enough to catch him and drag him away from the rail that time while Roxas called his cousin to ask if it wasn't too late to buy that straightjacket from him.

The three boys walked around for a while, walking in a few stores when they saw something interesting, only to dodge people and not buy anything. By the time they got to their fifth store they had only bought a soda and a pack of mints between them.

"Hey look! I bought rainbow nerds!" Demyx suddenly exclaimed, happily waving around a multicolored box.

"_You're_ a rainbow nerd," Axel told him.

"Oh yeah?! Well, _your face_ is a rainbow nerd!" Demyx retorted.

Axel mockingly gasped in outrage. "You _so _did not just go there!"

Roxas groaned. "Why am I here with you guys?"

Axel smirked and said, "Because secretly you're in love with both of us."

"You wish, Axel," Roxas said, rolling his eyes. He raised an eyebrow and picked up a box of blue colored pocky before shaking his head and setting it back down.

Axel laughed and turned his attention to something else.

After a few minutes, Roxas looked up from the shelf of candy and snacks and noticed that a certain gangly blond was nowhere to be seen. "Hey, where'd Demyx go?" he asked.

"Damn it!"


	3. The Tree

**One of Those Days**

_3. The Tree_

After digging Demyx out of the mountain of stuff he had somehow managed to get himself buried under, the three boys decided they were hungry. So they stopped by their favorite pizza shop and each got a huge slice of pizza and a breadstick before they began the hunt for a table.

"Geez, how many fucking people are here?" Axel complained, slinking away from people as they brushed by. "Remind me again why we're here."

"For the sales," Demyx reminded him. "We should go by the craft store. I want to see if they have any fabrics or interesting buttons or anything like that. Ooo! Or those make-your-own stickers! I want to make a few more stickers for my sitar case."

"I want to get a new sketchpad for Naminé," Roxas spoke up. "She mentioned the other day that she's down to the last few pages."

"That'll be easy to find. There's always tons of sketchbooks. I'll help you pick out one, if you'd like," Demyx said.

Roxas nodded. "Okay." He didn't really know much about art or even what kind of sketchpad that Naminé liked, so it was probably a much better idea to let Demyx pick something out.

"Hey," Axel said, nudging Roxas with his elbow. "I just found the perfect spot."

Roxas looked around, expecting to see a nice empty table set away from all of the other ones. He frowned when he saw not even one empty table. "I think you're imagining things again, Axel," he said.

"Not there," Axel growled. "There."

"A tree?" Demyx asked, looking in the direction Axel was pointing in. "How are we going to eat at a tree?"

"We're going to climb up onto a branch, duh," Axel said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Which it kind of was.

Deciding it was better than sitting on the ground or standing up, Roxas shrugged and began walking to the three. Axel stuck his tongue out at Demyx and then happily followed after the short blond. Demyx trailed after them with a small, knowing grin on his face.


	4. Are We Done Yet?

**One of Those Days**

_4. Are We Done Yet?_

Axel stuffed his hands and trailed after Demyx and Roxas in complete and utter boredom as they browsed the shelves at the unnecessarily large craft store at the outdoor mall. He didn't see what his two friends saw in the place. Roxas wasn't even into the artsy type of stuff and he was still looking around in amazement! Demyx he could understand. The musically inclined blond has always loved arts and crafts, especially the kind involving glue. Axel could remember how one time in kindergarten Demyx put glue in everyone's seats--including his own. He personally saw to it that Demyx would never forget about that blunder.

"Hey, Axel! You've gotta come see this! It's so cool!"

Axel sighed. He very much doubted that the whatever-it-was was going to be very "cool". Now if it had something to do with fire or explosions, then he was totally game for that. He shuffled over to where his friends were standing. "Alright, what's so interesting?" he asked.

"Check it out!" Demyx exclaimed, pointing to the stuff on the shelves. "It's everything you need to make your own candles! There's the wax and the wick and special paints and even the melting pots! And this is an instruction booklet on how to make drip candles! Isn't this neat?"

"They have scents too," Roxas remarked, picking up a deep red bottle to take a quick sniff. He smirked and held it out towards Axel while Demyx began loading up the cart with various candle-making supplies. "It's cinnamon, your favorite."

Okay, so Axel had to admit that candle making stuff was kind of cool. But only a little bit. Even if it did have to do with fire.


	5. Roxas Sandwich

**One of Those Days**

_5. Roxas Sandwich_

After a long day of shopping and goofing off, the three boys got back on the ferry to begin the journey across the ocean back to their island home. They were back at the railing with their bags secured in a plastic box at the captain's insistance. There were quite a few of them and as the three boys didn't want to put it away with the rest of storage below deck, they resorted to using the box to keep them from flying across the deck and into the water.

Too bad they didn't take similar safety precautions with Demyx.

It never failed to amaze Roxas how they always forgot that Demyx _enjoyed _jumping over the railings to go swimming with the dolphins. He did it every single time they got on the boat, so why didn't they lock him up or tie him down to something immovable? Axel had once remarked that it was probably the most interesting thing that ever happened to them, so they let it happen. That and it only happened twice a year--once on the way to the mainland and once on the way back to the island.

Roxas sighed and laid his arms on the rail before resting his head on them, content to relax and feel the breeze rush past his face and through his spiky hair. It felt so nice to be out and about with his two best friends. He felt that nothing could possibly ruin his good day.

"Roxas!"

"Gotcha!"

Roxas cursed loudly as his two best friends went and ruined his good day by dragging him away from the railing to hug him from either side.

"It's a Roxas-sandwich!" Demyx exclaimed with a jovial laugh. "Hey, what kind of flavor do you think Roxas is? Peanut butter or jelly?"

Axel looked down at Roxas for a moment with an incalcuable expression on his face. Then, slowly, he said, "Neither. I think his flavor would be... _sunshine and rainbows_!"

Roxas promptly kicked him in the shin. Watching Axel hop around in pain always made his day a little bit better, but only when he was the cause of the pain. Or unless the pain was because of something stupid Axel did. Such as the time he decided to try and juggle the kitchen pans. Can you say Epic Fail?  
_  
"The dolphins are back!"_

Axel and Roxas turned back to look at Demyx just in time to watch as he climbed up onto the railing and dove off over the side.

"Damn it, Demyx! Stop doing that!"


	6. Flaming Hotdogs

**One of Those Days**

_6: Microwavable Hotdogs_

Axel in the kitchen was never a good thing. _Ever_. It was even less of a good thing when he decided he wanted to try and cook and try as he might, Roxas could never bring himself to stopping the redhead. Demyx was even worse.

"Hey, are hotdogs flammable?" Axel asked, waving a skewered hotdog in front of Demyx's face.

Demyx looked at it cross-eyed for a moment, a little confused by the question. Was Axel serious? "Umm… yeah?" he said. Then he realized a moment too late that it was the wrong thing to say as Axel grinned maniacally and lit the thing on fire with his handy lighter.

"Oh. Shit."

There was a crash as Axel burned his hand and dropped the thing in the middle of the kitchen floor.

"Axel, why am I hearing crashing?" Roxas asked from the living room, wondering if he dared walk into the room to see what was going on.

"No reason!" Axel replied, sounding a little panicked. He frantically looked around for an oven mit so he could pick up the flaming mess and put it somewhere a bit more safe. Too bad for him he chose a very _unsafe _place to put it.

"Don't put it in there!" Demyx shouted suddenly, startling Axel enough that he dropped it back on the floor. "You're not suppose to microwave them! They get all mushy and _ewww_."

"Mushy and ew?"

"Yup."

Roxas walked into the room to find a flaming hotdog in the middle of the floor. He stopped and stared at it for a moment or two. Then looked up at them. "You two make no sense," he informed them, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Really? I thought we had no sense," Demyx said, thoughtfully tapping his lower lip.

"No. That's just you," Axel retorted, staring at the burning mass of what was once food.

"Ah…"

Roxas sighed as the flames began to die out, having nothing left of the hotdog to burn other than charred, black mess. "I'll order pizza..."

* * *

The End

* * *

Hope you had a happy Axel/Roxas/Demyx day!


End file.
